


Gravity Falls: The Kids Are All Right

by fereality



Series: The Kids Are All Right [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: The year is 2031 and our favourite kids from Gravity Falls are grown up and have kids of their own. This is their story.Character art and descriptions can be found on my DeviantArt account. https://fereality.deviantart.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Shack Gravity Falls, OR Friday May 30th, 2031**

 

“Ran get back here,” Debbie Pines called as her brother exited the Mystery Shack.  
His rapid departure took him around the outside of the Shack towards the back of the lot towards the bottomless pit. Though to be honest he was actually heading out towards the woods. It was one of the places he could escape his older sister’s wrath. He had almost made it when while looking back to see if she had been following him he ran into something solid. Turning his head he saw that it was only Antonio.  
“Where you off to so fast amigo?” the muscular teen asked his young friend.  
“Well, uhmm, I was… Wait what are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be out helping Mom and Dad with the feud between the Manotaurs and the Gnomes.” Ran asked quickly attempting to deflect the focus off of what he was running from as Antonio would probably make him head back in to face his sister.  
“We finished that early, they were arguing over a little stream that flowed right on the borders of their two territories. Over the last couple of days Harry and I have been out there digging a secondary channel to run some of the water out through the gnome territory away from the stream and we finally finished it and broke through the bank of the stream today. And to make sure it wouldn’t deplete your dad used that special flashlight of his to increased the size of the water in the pond the stream originated.” Antonio said with some awe in his voice even though he had seen Mr. and Mrs. Pines do some remarkable things in his lifetime. He saw that Ran was still looking over his shoulder every once in awhile and decided to ask, “So what did you do to your sister this time?”  
Seeing that he wasn’t getting out of this one Ran said, “Well your dad was looking for new ideas for displays and so I…” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a second, “Uhm, I glued a pair of wings from one of her butterflies to a taxidermied mouse an gave it a painted cocktail sword.”  
“And you didn’t ask for permission did you?”, Antonio asked as looked up and finally saw Debbie clearing the side of the Shack.  
“No.” Ran said with a dejected look.  
“Ok, head on. I’ll try to calm your sister down some. maybe you should try and find her some sort of recompense, amigo.” Antonio said as he moved around his friend to partially hide him.  
“Thanks Tone, you’re a saint.” Ran said as he headed into the woods to see what he could possibly find.  
Antonio started back towards the Shack before ‘accidentally’ running into Debbie.  
“Ooof, Debs.” He said as he rubbed his stomach, “Where are you heading in such a hurry hermanita?”  
“After Ran, he broke into one of my butterfly cases and tore the wings off of my Danaus Plexippus. All so he could glue them to a mouse,” Debbie explained as her face contorted in fury, “a mouse. As if the wings of a butterfly could carry the weight of your average field mouse. Preposterous.”  
“Did you ever tell him to not use any of your butterflies?”, Antonio asked as he attempted to diffuse her anger.  
Debbie looked up at her friend and paused, thinking. Finally she said, “Well no, but still I don’t go through his stuff like this.”  
“And didn’t you recently use your dad’s growth light to enlarge one of your butterflies for dad’s hawk hunting moth display?” he continued as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Debbie said as she remembered the incident.  
“And can you see how he might have thought it was ok then?” he asked as he gently turned her towards the Shack.  
“I guess.” Debbie responded as the two of them started heading back to the Shack to help finish the preparations for tomorrow's season opening.

**Meanwhile In Town At Greasy’s Diner**

“I’m telling you, it’s adorable. He’s crushing on her so bad.” Ginger Chui said as she sat talking to her compatriots of the day.  
“Well then we need to figure out a way to get the two of them alone in a room together.” Ed Northwest-Pines replied around a mouth half full of pancakes.  
“Bro, don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Ricky Northwest-Pines said before he spooned in some scrambled eggs. Once he swallowed he continued, “Com’on you two, you’ve heard mom’s story about what happened when she locked Debbie’s parents up together, they were nearly killed.”  
“Yeah, but look at how it turned out. Aunt Wendy and Uncle D got together and got married.” Ed replied after he finished the food in his mouth.  
“Eventually. They went through a lot of stuff according to mom before they finally got together.” Ricky remarked.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Ginger said with a smile and a dismissive wave of her hand. “But they got together. We can do this. We just need to find a secluded room and lock the two of them in, it’ll be 낭만적 인!”  
“How will essentially forcing them to play ‘seven minutes in heaven’ ever be romantic?” Ricky asked to the astonishment of the other two. “What, you two thought I wouldn’t catch on to the fact that you two would start talking in Korean whenever you wanted to play matchmaker. Sorry momma didn’t raise any dummies, present company excluded of course.”  
“Bro, you wound me.” Ed said in mock pain to his twin and then took another bite of his pancakes.  
“Shesh, when did you find time to learn 한국어?” Ginger asked once she finally got over the shock.  
“Well I’m no where near fluent. A couple of months back I got tired of the two of you always trying to fix me up and planned on putting an end to it. It was then that I noticed how you two seemed to have a language of your own. I happened to ask mom about it one day and she told me how your mom used to start talking in her native tongue when she had something she needed to say but didn’t want anyone to understand her.” Ricky said as he gathered up another fork full of eggs. With a smile he continued. “I figured it would have been easy for you to teach my dear brother here some with all the nights the two of you spend at each others houses. So I went to Miss O’Toole at the library and checked out a couple Korean made simple CD’s and How To books.”  
“Wait a minute, Mister ‘I can do it tomorrow’ actually went out of his way to study something?” Ed asked after he swallowed his pancakes.  
"Real funny,” Ricky said before he slid out of the booth, “I’m gonna hit the restroom, if Jerry comes by before I get back try to pay. Just cause mother owns the place doesn’t mean we shouldn’t at least try to pay.”  
“Alright, I’ll try again.” Ed replied as he shook his head. He knew it would be useless, behind the register and in the kitchen were pictures of the whole clan with do not charge written in bold letters. There were addendums to the pictures also, mom and mother had implemented a family eats free program for employees of the Diner after their mother found out one of the waitresses that she used to work with was struggling to make ends meet after her significant other had died in a plane crash leaving her to support their four kids. Since then the employees all got a raise and any employee could bring their family in for a free meal.  
Ginger waited till Ricky was out of earshot before she blurted out, “Ok, now that he’s gone have you made any progress on figuring out who he has a crush on? We need to know if we want to work our magic.”  
“He’s been even more tight lipped than usual. I thought that maybe it was one of his baseball teammates but I struck out there.” Ed said as he looked around to see if Jerry was near so they could put up the charade of trying to pay for their bill. More than likely they’ll have to leave the money as the tip like usual.  
Ginger reached across the table and grabbed Ed’s hand. “We have to find out, it’s for love’s sake.”  
“I promise you, we will.” Ed replied as he stared into his friend’s hazel eyes. 

**At The Gravity Falls Mall**

Stacey Mauslien is pushing a stroller through the food court, “Alright short stuff what do you want to do today?”  
“I want ice cream!” Guinevere ‘Genie’ Northwest-Pines called from from her stroller.  
“We’ll see. How about we hit a few stores first. I saw some cute plushies when I was here the other day.” Stacey said to her three year old charge.  
“Okay. To the animals.” Genie said with a smile.  
Stacey started pushing the stroller away from the food court towards the rest of the mall. She was heading towards A.H. Toys, that always got the attention of the little gremlin she was babysitting.  
“Hey Stacey,” voice called out from behind her as they neared their destination.  
Stacey stopped and turned to see who had called her. She saw it was Gentry Scott from school, he was in her chemistry class last semester. They had spoke a few times and were part of a group project near the end of the term, but really they didn’t interact besides that. They were part of two totally different social groups, He was a preppy jock and well she wasn’t. She had no idea what he would want with her.  
“What do you want Gentry?” She asked as she looked down to check on little Genie.  
“Well it’s like this, some of the guys were getting a group together to go the lake in a few minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to go?” Gentry asked cockily.  
“Well, I’m sort of busy at the moment.” Stacey said pointing at the stroller.  
“Hi ya!” Genie called out to the guy talking to her friend Miss Stacey.  
“Well why don’t you just dump the twerp back off with her parents.” Gentry said looking down at the cute little three year old. He watched her smiling face turn into a frown as she realized he was trying to take her friend away.  
“I can’t do that even if I wanted to,” Stacey said smiling down at Genie.  
“Yay!” Genie called out from the stroller.  
Gentry shot a dirty look at Genie before he said, “Hey it’s just a babysitting gig. I’m sure you could get the money from somewhere else.”  
Little Genie looked shocked, she knew that Stacey was paid to watch her but was that the only reason. “No! Stacey my friend!“  
Stacey got down on one knee next to her little charge and hugged her before turning to back to Gentry, “Money’s not the issue, it’s because I took on the responsibility of watching over my little friend here.”  
“So you’d choose this little gremlin over a chance to go out to the beach with me.” Gentry asked with a disbelieving look.  
“You a Poopyhead!” Genie called out.  
“Genie!” Stacey chided before she started giggling at what lil Genie had said. She really couldn’t think of a more apt description of the guy in front of her.  
Seeing that he was getting angry she grabbed a self-defense item that Mr Pines had given her after a misunderstanding with the gnomes when she was younger. Standing up she made sure to put herself in between Gentry and Genie. “Look Gentry, I said I’m not going so why don’t you just head on towards the lake on your own. Neither of us wants to make a scene, ok.”  
“You know what, I thought you were gonna be different. Forget it, I’m gone.” and with that Gentry turned and headed back towards the food court exit.  
“Sorry about that short stuff, some people can be jerks.” Stacey said to her lil charge after she was sure he was gone, “What do you say about getting one of those plushies now.”  
“Goodie.” Genie called as stacey began pushing her stroller into the toy shop.  
Over at the food court entrance Gentry met up with a group of other teens. They were seemingly led by a African American girl in a red polka dot halter top and capris. She walked up to Gentry and placed a hand on his arm.  
“I take it that she said no?” She asked him.  
“Yeah, she was more worried about that gremlin she was with than getting spend to time with me. Can you believe that?” Gentry replied shaking his head, “Who does she think she is? I’m Gentry Scott. Next year I’m gonna be the captain of the football team and that pretty much makes me the Homecoming King. I mean I’m already one of the most popular guys in town.”  
“I told you she wasn’t worth the effort, Gent. She hangs around with those Pines, so she thinks she’s better than everyone.” the girl said as she rubbed a comforting hand over Gentry’s shoulder. “Tell you what, why don’t I accompany you to the lake. I’ll be much better company than Miss Thing ever would have been.”  
“You know what Kitty, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Gentry said before he put an arm around Kitty’s waist as they walked out of the mall.

**A Few Hours Later At The Mystery Shack**

“Debbie! Ran! It’s time to head home.” Dipper Pines called out as he entered the Shack.  
“Daddy!” Debbie called out as she ran up to him. She seemed to be anxious about something.  
He looked around and though he saw Antonio walking into the room he didn’t see his son.  
“Hey Debbie, where’s your brother?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure dad. We got into a fight earlier and he ran off.” she said as she tried to hold back tears, “I thought he would be back by now. I’m scared dad.”


	2. Ran Not Away

**At A Large Creek About Two Miles From The Mystery Shack  
** Gravity Falls, OR  
Friday May 30th, 2031  
Flashback Approximately An Hour And A Half Ago 

Terrance ‘Ran’ Pines was vigorously going through the mental checklist he had made of all the pointers his mom had taught him on how to remain calm, cool, and collected in stressful situations. But really she never taught him how to do it in this type of situation. 

“Are you sure you set your clothes down over here?” He called back over his shoulder as he looked through a bush for the missing items. He really didn’t know how he got into this predicament, he had came into the woods trying to find a replacement butterfly for his sister, not to stumble across a girl who had been swimming in just her underwear and apparently lost her clothes.

“Yeah, right next to that rock there.” A voice came from behind him as a slender arm pointed just to the left of where he was looking. “Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt.”

He was glad he had worn on of his baggier Hawaiian shirts today. When she had told him what had happened he had graciously taken it of and left it by the creek bank as he turned and began looking for her clothes while she had put on his shirt. 

“It’s no problem. I’m sure we’ll find your clothes soon.” He said as he did his best to keep from staring at her. His parents raised him to be respectful so it was probably easier for him than most guys. “The names Ran by the way.” 

“I’m Meaghan,” she said as she offered her hand.

“Alright Meaghan,” Ran said as he shook her hand, “let’s get back to looking. If we can’t find them…”

“We have to find them. I can’t go back to my family without them.” she said as she crumbled to the ground.

“Oh, if we can’t find them I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you getting something from the Shack. And then we can call your parents.” Ran said as he finally turned around. Seeing the state she was in he went over tried placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“No! No! No! That won’t work.” she started screaming before she broke down crying, “I need my clothes, I can’t go back to my family without them.”

Pulling her into a gentle hug “Ok, I’ll keep looking. What color where they again?”

“Steel grey, like my hair.” She replied as she pulled her braid around to the front and ran it through her fingers nervously. 

Ran would have sworn her hair was black, but now that he was closer it seems to have been a combo of the wetness of her hair and the lighting that made it look that way. “And what about your shoes?” 

“I, uhmm, didn’t wear any.” Meaghan said as she subconsciously pulled her feet up under her. 

Realizing that he was possibly making her nervous by being so close he got up and started searching again, this time out past the bush and rock where she had said she had left her clothes. It was while he was doing this that it struck him, they were at least a couple miles from civilization and most of that was paths that would be harsh on bare feet. 

**Mystery Shack  
Present Time**

“Hey Debbie, where’s your brother?” Dipper asked his daughter after he realized that though Antonio was here, he didn’t see Ran anywhere.

“I’m not sure dad. We got into a fight earlier and he ran off.” Debbie said in a muffled tona as she hugged her dad close and trying to hold back tears, “I thought he would be back by now. I’m scared dad.”

“He went into the woods, Mr. Pines. I thought it would be best if I calmed Debbie down while he maybe tried to catch her a new butterfly or something.” Antonio said shaking his head. 

“Thanks Antonio,” Dipper said as he hugged his daughter, “It’s ok sweetheart. Remember he’s not only a Pines, he’s a Corduroy too. And these woods have been protecting the Corduroys for as long as they’ve been living with them. Let me call your mother and then we’ll go find him.” 

He held on to Debbie with one arm as he pulled out his phone with the other. 

Soos and Melody joined them in the Gift Shop. Soos held a small phone in his hand, “He left in such a rush he forgot his phone. Sorry bro.”

“It’s ok Soos, he knows this area of the woods pretty good. And most of the woods know him.” Dipper said as he dialed his wife’s number. After she answered he said, “Hey honey, Ran’s been out in the woods for a couple of hours. Yeah, a fight with Debbie. Uh huh, sure. Alright we’ll be here.” 

Dipper hung up his phone. He looked at Debbie and wiped a tear from her face, before turning his attention to the rest of those gathered. “Wendy just finished up reporting to the Mayor. She should be here in a couple of minutes. Luckily we have a plan for if any of the kids get lost in the woods.” 

Melody said under her breath, “Of course you’d have a plan for something like this.”

**Across Town At The Mayor’s Office**

Wendy hangs up her phone and turns back to the person sitting behind the desk, “Well that was Dipper, one of the kids may be lost in the woods I gotta get moving.”

“Well which of my grandkids is in trouble this time?” the mayor said from the recesses of his too large for him chair. 

“It’s Ran. And just how did you know it was one of my kids?” Wendy asked with a smirk.

“Because it was someone else’s you would have complained about ‘why parents in this town don’t teach their kids to respect the woods!’ instead of ‘one of the kids’. And you would have mentioned it if it was one of your friends’ kids.” The mayor said with a knowing smile she really remembers seeing the first time back we she told him that she and Dipper had started dating. “So why are you still standing here, you’ve got a missing son. Go git em!” 

As she left the office, she stuck her head into the office of the town’s social media and tourism specialist. “Hey Tambers, thought I’d stop by to tell that dinner plans may have to be put on hold.”

“Shoot, I was looking forward to seeing you guys this evening. What emergency did the boss come up with this time? Did someone file a noise complaint against Multibear again or something?” the magenta haired social media expert asked her oldest friend with a chuckle, remembering how the last complaint actually had come from a group of fairies who were upset that he had ate from their favorite berry bush and so they enchanted a pair of hikers to file the complaint. 

“Nah, this one is personal. Ran went into the woods by the Shack earlier and hasn’t came out yet. I’m heading there now to start the search party.” Wendy said as she shook her head.

“You want me to text Stacey to go help you? I mean she should be back from taking lil Genie to the mall.” Tambry asked with her phone appearing in her hand almost faster than Wendy could see. 

Wendy waved off the offer saying, “Nah, I can track better if I’m not having to worry about someone else’s kid. Besides, I’ll have Dipper.” 

At that Tambry stopped short of sending out the text to her daughter she had started writing. “Yeah, I could see how that would be problem some. Though I was gonna send her to watch Debbie for you guys.” 

“Nah, thanks though. Soos, Melody, and Antonio are there. They can keep an eye on Debbie.” Wendy said as she started to leave. Before she shut the door she stuck her head back in and said, “I’ll call if things change.”

**At The Arcade**

“Ok, you’re going down this time Chiu.” Ed called as he furiously pounded a set of buttons while rotating the control stick in front of him.

“Yeah right, I’ve beat you every time we've played this game.” Ginger responded as she carefully tapped the buttons needed to counter attack his character. 

From across the arcade you could hear Ricky complain, “Grenda, that’s not how you play Dancy Pants Revolution Retro and you know it!”

“What do you mean, I am gaining points aren’t I?” Ginger’s step brother said as he was seemingly using waltz movements to score points. 

“I guess.” Ricky said throwing his hands up. “Hey, I’m gonna go check on Ed and your sister. I’ll be right back.” 

"No problem, I’ll still be here racking up points.” Grenda II said as he stopped waltzing and began playing the game earnestly. 

Ricky crossed the arcade and over to the Fight Fighters V game his brother and friend were playing. As he got over he saw that Ed was playing Beastor like usual while Ginger was playing Mi-Cha McSkirmish, a new character that is Rumble’s illegitimate daughter from South Korea. With her fondness for K-pop and whatnot, this didn’t surprise him. But reminded him of the fact that Uncle Dipper had told them not to mention it around the old Fight Fighters cabinet he has down in his basement game room. He knows the town has its eccentricities but that’s weird even for it. 

“You winning bro?” he asked even though he could tell from here that Ginger had the upper hand. 

“No, she’s sweeping the floor with me.” Ed responded as he again began rapidly pounding buttons.

“Don’t you mean that she’s ‘mopping the floor’ with you?” his brother asked.

At that point Ginger had her character preform a leg sweep that ko’d Ed’s. Ed turned back towards his brother, “Nope, I meant sweeping.”

Suddenly a voice was carried from across the arcade near where Ricky left Grenda, “Oh look guys, it’s Little Lord Fancypants. You decide to come slum it with us common folks, Fancypants?” 

“I think he might not have heard you, Alec. Maybe we should see if he need physical stimuli.” Another voice said before the sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard.

As the friends started rushing towards Grenda they heard “Look I wonder if he even speaks American, don’t they speak something different over in Australia where he’s from?” 

As they turn the round the last game they see Alec Roberts, the worse bully at Archibald Corduroy Junior High, and his cronies, Danny King, & Max Brown, standing over Grenda with Alec actually having his foot on his chest. Alec looked down at Grenda and said, “Tell you what Fancypants, we’ll let you go back to your game for a small fee. Say five dollars for each of us.”

“Hey jerkface, what are you doing to my friend?” Ricky yelled before he ran and tackled Alec. 

He had no sooner had he plowed through the bully, then Ginger got down beside her brother making sure he was ok. Ed was at her side the whole time, glaring at the remaining two would be bullies. 

“Aw look, pacifier boy is here to defend Fancypants and his Otaku sister.” Danny said as he started towards them with Max following suit. 

“The term is pacifist Daniel,” Ed said in a calm clear voice, “It means someone who doesn’t believe that war and violence is the answer to life’s problems.” 

"So what? It still means you’re a wuss, Northwest.” Danny said as he went to swing at Ed who ducked.

“Well you made three wrong assumptions about me. First is that since I don’t like to fight, it means that I’m a pacifist.” Ed said as he was dodging the first swing. Danny swung again which Ed easily dodged again saying, "The second is that since I’m a Northwest that I’m probably scared to get my hands dirty.”

Ed then released a rabbit punch into Danny’s stomach followed by a right hook that sent Danny to the ground. “And finally you forgot that I’m a Pines, none of us are wusses.”

"What happened to you Max?” Ginger asked after she was certain that Grenda was just dazed after his fall, “We used to be friends, until you started hanging with these jerks.” 

“They treat me good, and keep the others from bugging me. I just like feeling important, not like an insignificant dweeb. You know, like you said, we used to be friends. If you wanted to dump these losers, I’m sure I could talk the guys into letting you hang with us. You’d probably need to dump the band merch too.” Max said as he offered Ginger his hand to help her up.

Taking it she stood up and said, “Oh you’d do that for me. How thoughtful. But really, that’s my brother. And if you look, it doesn’t seem like my friends aren’t the losers.”

Max quickly turned saw that Ed was standing over a prone Danny and Ricky was getting up off a groaning Alec. He was then jerked back around by the hand Ginger still held. He faced her just in time to feel her knee connect below the belt. He doubled over just as she released his hand. 

“So thanks, but no thanks. 얼간이.*” Ginger said as she went back and helped her brother to his feet. 

After he was standing, Grenda II looked around at the carnage and then at his approaching friends. “Thank you my friends. And you also Ginger, though don’t you think you went a little rough on him?”

“Not really.” Ginger said as she saw the arcade employee, Ashley, standing there silently clapping.

Realizing that she was seen Ashley Walked over to the group. Looking at the group she said, “Alright I hate to do this guys. Officially I’m gonna have to tell you that fighting of any type is prohibited and you guys have to be banned from the arcade for a week. It’s in store policy and unfortunately this was caught on film. Now unofficially, I’m glad someone put these guys in their place. I hate bullies.”

“Alright, we get the picture Ash. Thanks for breaking it to us softly. We’ll get out of your hair.” Ed said as he reluctantly started leading the his brother and their friends towards the exit.

“Remember it’ll only be for a week and I’ll talk to Mr. Decker and see if I can get it to be shorter.” Ashley said as she watched the group heading towards the door.

“That’s ok. No need to put yourself out of sorts for us. We did the crime, we can do the time.” Ed responded as they hit the exit. As the others left Ed stopped himself to look back at Ashley and asked, “How’s things going between you and Jason?”

“Good, we’ve got a date tomorrow night. Have I thanked you and Ginger yet?” Ashley said with a smile. 

“Yeah, you did. But you didn’t need to, we don’t do it for thanks. We do it for the cause of love.” Ed replied as he walked out of the door. 

Ed joined the group outside while Ricky was pulling his hair back into his hairband from where the fight had messed it up. When he was done he looked at his brother and said, “What took you so long Ed?”

“I asked Ashley how Jason was?” Ed said as he realized that his hand was hurting. This was the first time he had hit something other than the training bag mom had in the exercise room Mother had set up for them. 

Ginger’s face lit up at the mention of Jason. She grabbed Ed’s hand and asked, “Are they still together?”

Ed did a miniscule wince when grabbed his hand but knowing she meant no harm he hid it. Remarkably the longer she held it the less I seemed to hurt. Knowing she wanted an answer he replied, “Yep! They have a date tomorrow.” 

“Alright that means it’s been two and a half month’s. I think we can quote your mom and call this one a ‘Match Made’!” Ginger said with a celebratory fist pump after releasing Ed’s hand. 

“Well now that that is out of the way,” Grenda II said with a smirk, “What are we going to do now?”

“Hmm, I think Ran and Debbie are supposed to be at the Shack until their parent’s get done with whatever the hullabaloo the creatures of the woods are causing today. If they’re not there then at least maybe we can help Uncle Soos work on some displays.” Ed said. He was thinking that if they were there it would be another chance for him and Ginger to get his cousin and her brother together. 

"Really. De, I mean your cousins will be there. That sounds good to me. Come on let’s be on our way.” Grenda said before he turned and quickly started heading in the direction of the Shack. With a little snickering at his enthusiastic agreement, the others started following him.

As they walked they passed City Hall and the twins noticed their Aunt Wendy getting into her Alamo Jaunt. Ed called out, “Hi Aunt Wendy!”

“Hi kids, I really don’t have time to talk. I’m in a rush to get to the Shack.” She said as she put on her seatbelt. 

“What a co-inky dink.” Ed said with a smile. “We were heading there ourselves. Any chance we could ride with you?”

After thinking about it for a moment she replied, “Yeah, hope in. Ricky, you take the front seat and the rest of you get in the back.”

After the kids were in she said, “Buckle up! We’re not gonna be taking the scenic route!”

**Back In The Woods Twenty-Five Minutes Ago**

“Meaghan, are you still over here?” Ran called as he worked his way back to where he had left her. H had been making half circles spreading out from where she had said she had left her clothes. As he reached the creek he saw his shirt sitting on the rock he had last seen Meaghan sitting on. “Meaghan! Meaghan, where are you?!” 

He looked behind around the clearing while continuing call out for her. As he was searching in the hollow of a tree on the edge of the clearing he hears his name coming from back at the creek. He turned quickly and saw her head and bare shoulders breaking through the surface of the creek. 

Quickly turning around so that his back was towards her and the creek he asked, “So why did you go back in the creek?”

“I felt kind of bad that you were out there searching and I was sitting here, uhmm sorry but your shirt is gonna be a little wet, just sitting here doing nothing. So I decided that I would check the water to see if they had somehow been blown in.” Meaghan said. Ran heard the ruffling of the fabric as she buttoned up his shirt. “I’m done, you can turn back around.”

“Thanks” Ran said as he turned back around. ”I hate to say this but I’ve looked everywhere I could think of to find your outfit. My parents are supposed to be at the Shack to pick me and my sister up soon. Why don't I call them and see if they could come help out.”

Ran reached for his phone and when he realized it wasn’t there he began patting down his pockets before he remembered having it out on the table when his sister walked in on his taxidermy project. “Shoot, I left it back at the Shack. Now they’re really worry. And I’m gonna be in so much trouble. I’ve got to get back there.”

Meaghan stood there looking like she was near tears at his statement. With a stomp of her foot she said, "You can’t leave, you promised to help me find my clothes.” 

“I wasn’t gonna leave you, it’s just I need to get back to my family. They’re gonna be at the Shack soon, tell you what I’ll take you there and you can meet them…” Ran started before he was cut off by loud ‘Harrumph’ coming from Meaghan.

“No, no, no. I thought you were different. But no, you just want to take me away. Well I have news for you mister, I’m on to you. Where did you hide it?” She asked as she practically threw herself at him and started pounding on his chest.

Scooting back he caught her arms, “Whoa, where in the world is this coming from. I just spent an hour trying to find your clothes. All I’m trying to do is help you.”

“No, you’re taking me to meet your parents. I have heard that is a wedding ritual in your culture,” Meaghan said as she struggled to pull away from him now that her hands were caught, before she began crying and fell into his shoulder “I’m too young to be married.” 

“Married? What? What in the world are you talking about?” Ran asked as he pulled her away only to be pulled back into a hug as he said continued, “I am in no way trying to get married. I’m only eleven and anyways you’re only thirteen or fourteen, I know the laws are lenient in Gravity Falls but the state’s minimum marrying age is still seventeen and that’s with parental consent. So yeah, no one is getting married around here.” 

“But, but the customs. And the loss of my clothes.” Meaghan started as she pulled away from him. Seeing the earnest look on his face she added, “ You truly mean it!” 

“Yeah, all I’m gonna do is take you to my parents. They know every rock and tree in these woods almost better than they know me and my sister.” He said that last bit with a smirk so that she would know he was exaggerating. After she returned the smile he added, “So let’s head to the Shack.”

“Alright,” she said as he took her hand and they headed towards the trail to the Shack. 

**Present Time  
Mystery Shack Parking Lot**

“Alright kids, remember what I told you. Debbie may need your help. Her father, Antonio, and I will be heading out to find her wayward brother.” Wendy said as she was getting out of her Jaunt, with the kids doing the same. 

“No problem Aunt Wendy, with the four of us there she may even forget that Ran is gone.” Ed said as he rushed towards the Shack’s entrance. 

“What my brother means is we will do our best to entertain Debbie until Ran’s inevitable return.” Ricky added as he did his best to match his Aunt’s lengthy stride. 

Behind them Ginger is living up to her duties as a wing-woman and a matchmaker by giving Grenda II a pep talk as they head for the door. “Ok, you can do this. Comfort her, console her, and once Ran is back ask her if she’d want to go get some ice-cream tomorrow.”

“Ok. Confront her. Control her. Scream at her eyes tomorrow. Ok, I’ve got this.” Grenda II said as they got to the door, “No wait that doesn’t sound right.”

“Brother, you are hopeless.” Ginger said under her breath before continuing in a whisper, “Look, calm down. Ed should be setting the scene for you right now. Just be your normal charming self and you’ll be fine.” 

They walked into the gift-shop where everyone was gathered. The adults and Antonio were off to one side in a conversation. Walking over they joined Ricky and Ed in giving Debbie a comforting hug, all thoughts of asking her out left Grenda as soon as he saw how upset she seemed. 

“It’s all my fault. I was mad over something stupid and now Ran is lost. I’m such a bad older sister.” Debbie was said in between sobs. She had calmed down, but seeing her friends and not her brother had set her off again. 

“No, you’re a great big sister.“ Ed and Ricky said as one. 

“Hey look. Your parents are gonna find your bro, you guys are gonna make up, and things will be alright.” Ginger added. 

“Tell you what Debbie,” Grenda said keeping one arm on her shoulder, “why don’t we go in and see if that show you like is on.”

“I guess we can try, but I’m not sure even Nova Butterfly** can cheer me up right now.” Debbie said as she let her friends guide her into the residential area of the Shack.

Across the gift-shop Wendy, Dipper, Soos, Melody, and Antonio were finishing going over the plan.

“So for now Soos, you and Mel are gonna stay here in case he comes back while we are gone. Antonio, you’re with us. We might need the extra muscle.” Wendy said as she took off her flannel and tied it around her waist. She then tossed on a pair of gloves she had been carrying.

“Watch over the kids too, if you don’t mind." Dipper added. After he got a nod in response he checked to if his M.A.C.R. (Mythical and Cryptid Resonance) Meter and other gear was still on his belt in case they needed to track any of the residents of the forest. Finally he joined his wife as she headed towards the kitchen and it's exit. 

As they left Wendy said, “Antonio, show us where Ran went into the woods. That will give me a place to start tracking. He was probably agitated, so hopefully he wouldn't have thought of using anything Dad taught him.”

“It’s right up ahead Mrs. Pines. I was just coming back from helping you two with the creek when he ran into me.” Antonio said pointing towards a break in the tree-line. 

“Alright, that’s where we’ll start.” Wendy said as they headed towards the spot. Dipper pulled out his meter to check the area when they got there to make sure any tracks they found were real and not glamour influenced. 

When the reached the entrance Dipper began a full sweep, while Wendy started looking for tracks from her son. As he watched the couple go to work he was once again blown away by how much they complimented each other. He was in the middle of thinking how lucky he would be to meet someone that matched him as they do each other, when he saw some movement a couple hundred meters up the path. 

“Uhm, Mr. & Mrs. Pines doods. We’ve got movement up ahead. “ Antonio said as he watched a bush he knew had a path beside it shake. 

Wendy pulled out her ax while Dipper readied some sort of taser. He kept checking back towards his meter but there were no innocuous readings. Antonio pulled a rubber mallet out of his toolbelt. As they watched they saw a figure that appeared to be almost a head taller than Ran and it was about twice as hefty in the torso region. As it got closer they realized that it was Ran and that he was carrying someone piggyback. 

“Ran amigo, you ok?” Antonio asked as he dropped his mallet and rushed past the adults towards his little friend. 

Wendy and Dipper quickly joined their young friend in greeting their son and the young lady that was on his back. 

“Hi mom, dad. Yeah Tone, I’m pretty good. But can you help me out here.” Ran said as he motioned with tip of his head at his passenger. 

“Oh shoot, sorry about that miss, the name’s Antonio. It’s still pine needles and what not from here till we hit the clearing, if you don’t mind I’ll take over for Ran here until you wish to be set down. You know, to give the little guy’s back a rest.” He said the last bit with a wink and a smirk as if h was trying to share a joke with the obviously confused young lady. When she nodded in agreement he slid an arm under her legs and the other along her back. He caught her as she let go and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Ok, what’s going on young man? You had us worried and your sister was practically in hysterics until your cousins and your friends showed up yo help calm her down. I think she thought she had chased you to your death or something.” Wendy said as she hugged her son after he was free of his burden. Dipper stood there with his attention half on his son and half on his M.A.C.R. Meter. 

“Sorry I took so long. I ended up coming across Meaghan here. Oh yeah. Mom, dad, Tone, this is Meaghan. Meaghan this is my parents and you’ve met Antonio. ” Ran started. After they all nodded in acknowledgement he continued as he rubbed his shoulders, “She was swimming in the creek and some one stole her clothes. I gave her my shirt and began looking for her clothes. Just trying to help out like you guys taught me to do and I lost track of time.”

“I’m sorry that his helping me has inconvenienced you all, he truly was a gentleman throughout this whole ordeal.” Meaghan said, her voice teeming with admiration. She was still somewhat behind him so she didn’t how flushed his cheeks were as she continued, “Why he didn’t even broach the subject of marriage and flat out refused the notion.” 

“Marriage, what…”, Wendy started before she was cut off by her husband pushing the M.A.C.R. Meter towards her.

Finally fully turning his attention to the young lady, and while Wendy looked at his readings he asked. “Meaghan, young lady, what are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jerk  
> ** Nova Butterfly of Nova Butterfly vs the Forces of Adolescence is the daughter of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz in the excellent story written by EVAunit42 over on Fanfiction .net and Tumblr and used with his permission.


End file.
